Every Little Thing
by Shilara86
Summary: Too much elfin laced wine, one dark wizard and one know it all. The repercussion of a one night stand. Her world turned upside down by a the Potions Master, Hermione grasps her last straw of dignity...and leaves Britain behind for her planned move to America! Oh the possibilities of every little thing that could go wrong, apparently fate has better plans ;)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

 **Prologue**

Four years after the downfall of Voldemort and his followers, the wizarding world could finally breathe a sigh of relief. Life was flourishing again, peace had finally been achieved between magical and muggle alike. The Golden Trio split after the war, each wanting to peruse life's ambitions. Harry Potter, an accomplished auror, married Ginny Weasley (that was a givin) and are about to have there second child. Ron, having split up with Hermione after the war, decided to pursue his dreams of quiddich. Though she stays in touch on occasion, Hermione needed time to heal, and after a serious lapse of judgement on her part; it was time to leave the wizarding world of Britain behind. What caused said lapse of judgement? Perhaps it was the large quantity of elf made wine (known to sneek up and nip you in the keester) Or maybe a long ago crush on a certain dark wizard that resurfaced durring the anniversary party for Draco and Luna (expecting their first child as well). The party was fun, his touch sending trails of delicious desire when they had waltzed in the Malfoy ballroom. No one paid them attention, Severous believed the wine had been tampered with by cherubs. He had consumed too much though when he realized what their expert hands had done. Needless to say, it had been a night to remember, what snippets she did remember. The morning following however, had been quite unpleasant. Apparently neither could remember the whole "after-party" at his residence. She had woken up, aching everywhere, no longer a virgin (she cringed) and when she discovered the surly potions master at the edge of the other side of his bed, she knew where the conversation was heading. Had it not been for magic, his neighbors surely would have heard the ensuing argument of one angry wizard. Apparently it had been HER fault for that predicament. And after imparting more snide insults, he had dressed in a matter of seconds (thanks to magic) and warned her not to be there when he returned. She remembered the furious pop of dissaperation, and then painstakingly dressed, tears falling and head throbbing, Hermione left.

 **Chapter One:**

Hermione popped into her London flat, feeling sore. With a pounding headache she stripped out of the green, shimmering ballgown (she'd needed to write Ginny and thank her again for the loan if her dress). Thankfully nothing had torn from the prior night, and she hung it on its hanger, before stepping into the hot, steamy shower. She wept as she scrubbed her skin furiously, but to no avail, for as the soap passed along her body, she couldn't stop the flow of memories.

What had she been thinking? She had been brought up proper, with a firm belief to save herself for marriage, to someone she loved? Am I really so repulsive? She couldn't forget the look on his face this morning as she toweled dry.

Pushing her wet hair to the side, she looked in the floor length mirror hanging on her bathroom door. She gasped at her reflection...small bruises marked her skin, head to toe. Some would call them love bites (yeh right, no love there) and she reached for her wand to heal them. For some reason though, she put her wand back, deciding to keep the memento, at least some sort of proof that the attraction hadn't been one sided...

Taking a pain potion for her aches she quietly sipped some tea, deciding against coffee, knowing it wouldn't help her hangover.

"Mrroww?" Crookshanks butted his head on her calf, his usual morning greeting. "Oh sorry Crooks...would you like some breakfast?" When he sat there looking at her, she laughed at her rhetorical question, grabbing the can opener and a can of Tuna Magic, she proceeded to dish up some breakfast. Setting it down she watched as he chowed it down ( he always was a messy eater) and contemplated on her move.

For some time now Hermione had been planning on leaving Britain. After her parents had died in a freak accident at a Dental exhibition, she had discovered they had left a cabin in the countryside of New York. Her mother was from America. It was her deceased Grandparents cabin. Having inherited enough money to take care of her finances for a few year, she decided it was time for a change of pace. She glanced at the boxes packed from her study, excitement bubbled at the chance to start experimenting with charms. She had achieved her masters in charms and magical history last month.

She sighed as she cleaned up breakfast. "Damn that wizard. At least I won't be bumping into him anytime soon." Hermione muttered as she rubbed her temples. " He sure can kiss though..." she thought as she remembered his sensual lips exploring, tasting. She grimaced and pushed the memories aside as she felt the response they had on her body.

With a flick of her wand, the neatly stacked boxes shrunk and floated into her charmed bag from the war. Watching the spell work neatly, she opened Crookshanks cage.

"Come on Crooks, time to move to our new home." Thankfully he didn't put up a fuss as he leapt into his cage, curling up on his soft pillow, he watched curiously. Another flick of her wand and the letters neatly stacked on the counter, along with a freshly dry cleaned ball gown, traveled through her living room fireplace, via floo network, to their spelled destinations. With one last glance, she apparated to the London Station.

The journey from Britain to America was too far for apparation and port key, hence the travel by train. She had booked her tickets weeks in advance on a first class car, one way trip with thankfully no changeovers. Hopefully I'll have it to myself, Hermione thought as she boarded the magic train.

Hugging Crookshanks close, she passed several compartments till she reached the one at the end, apparently was hers. Sliding the door open she gasped in surprise. Unlike the Hogwarts Express, the cars on the Aurora Express were huge, thanks to magic. In her car there was the usual two overstuffed benches (though a table was built in between). There was two doors on each side of the compartment.

Setting Crookshanks down she opened the one closest on her right. She sighed when she saw the full bath/jacuzzi jet tub. Next to the tub was an enchanted window (you could see out but not in). The window ran the length of the tub, ceiling to floor. It lit the bathroom nicely. Next to the bathroom was a small kitchenette that had a sliding door. It had the basics to get her by for the week long trek.

To the left of her, the first door was a closet for coats and shoes, and the second door lead to a huge bedroom with two full size beds. Being that the compartments were multi passenger she had booked this one full (she didn't want company for the duration of her trip). There was a t.v. in the corner, and what looked like a private balcony by one of the beds.

There was a small shift as the train left the station. Setting her bag on one of the invitingly plushy beds (she'd definitely check it out later) she took a seat by the window and waited for the conductor to make his/her rounds. With a flick of her wand, Hermione unlatched Crookshanks cage and he stretched as he climbed out, only to curl up on his mistress's lap, purring contentedly. Hermione watched the landscape change from bustling city to lush, woods and fields now that summer was here, everything was green, and she smiled as a warm breeze wafted in an open window.

Now that she had time on her hands, she absentmindedly stroked the half kneazle, as thoughts of a dark wizard came to mind. He had certainly left an imprint on her as she tried to recall the incident. She remembered that when they stopped, she didn't want to part, neither had be been inclined it seemed, for he had lead her off the ball room floor, snagging a bottle of wine and two glasses that floated behind by his magic. She remembered walking trough the Malfoy grounds, the flowering shrubs and trees a maze easily getting them lost, she remembered. After several turns they came across a slow moving brook. He stopped under a blossoming tree, using his evening cloak, he conjured a makeshift blanket to sit on. She had cuddled up next to him, the night air a bit cool on her heated flesh. "Do you find pleasure in my company witch?" he had asked in that sinfully velvet voice.

Something about his voice always seemed to cause a stir in her. "Yes...you've always...intrigued me." She frowned, wondering what else the wine had done to her inhibitions. Apparently they were on the wind, as she accepted another glass of wine. She felt parched as she drank in the dark wizards thoughtful look, and downed the glass, which he refilled, no questions asked.

" Indeed Ms. Granger, do regale me, for you have peaked my curiosity." He had asked straight faced, no guessing as to where he was headed with the conversation. Now that the wine had caught up, her tongue became looser, as her eyes drank him in " I've always admired you from afar. Your intelligence to survive the war, juggling two masters intent on getting you killed. It takes great inner strength as well to survive without going mad...and I know that under that tough exterior, you are capable of compassion and kindness Professor." When he gave her a dark look she explained "Harry told me about your memories." and he had scowled angrily.

"Damn Potter..." he muttered as he refilled his glass and paused when she placed her hand on his lapel, promptly bringing his gaze back to her face. "I'm sorry..." she nibbled her lip and dropped her chin to her chest " ...my need to know more about you had me badgering till he gave in and told me in confidence. What I know now I will take to my grave." She heard him exhale, and then she felt her chin being lifted, and felt the gentle press of his lips on hers.

She opened her eyes in surprise for a mere second, before melting further into him as the kiss deepened. His magic was so skilled that even with the wine flowing through him, he had apparated them to his home. Things definitely moved quickly as she remembered the feel of him pressing her up against his door.

Something at that moment had freed her of her inhibitions. She threw caution to the

wind as she became pliant, panting as the dark wizards hands roamed her silk clad body. She wasn't sure how to tell him it was her first time, her and Victor had only went as far as second base. Ron had only made it to first before she had ended it. Catching him with Lavender had been an eye opener, deep down she had an inkling that they would only be friends so she broke up with him.

She didn't want him to stop regardless of her inexperience. So with a sigh she continued to kiss him and when she nibbled his ear, there was no going back as he palmed he buttocks, lifting and pressing her harder to the door. That's when she felt it, there was no mistaking the Professor's arousal pressing against her naked flesh.

Naked? He must know wandless magic she thought and moaned when lips surrounded a soft peak of her flesh. "Severus.." she had panted his name and he growled in approval as he lifted her higher, and taking his name on her lips as a mistaken plea for more, he impaled the tiny which. Though there was plenty of lubrication, when he felt her thin barrier break and her cry of pain he stilled. Quickly his hand shot out to grasp her chin painfully, and forced her to look at him, for he had her still pinned to the door, and his invasion was painful.

"Look at me!" he growled, and she opened her eyes, a couple of tears had fallen, landing on his chest. He carefully watched her, as if warily watching for a lie. "Why didn't you say something?" He shifted slightly, but stilled when he felt her clutch his biceps in a death grip, he was too much, too big perhaps? "I was afraid you'd turn me away.." she gasped painfully as he lifted her legs a bit higher and she naturally crossed them behind him, as if subconsciously not wanting him to let her go, even while in pain. Afraid of his reaction she had closed her eyes again, I feel like a fool, she thought and apparently she had said her thought out loud.

"Your not a fool Hermione...far from it." When she looked up at him his eyes were hooded, contemplating her it seemed. Slowly he kissed her again from her lips to her right shoulder, down to her breast again. She gasped in pleasure, but cried out again in pain when he withdrew slightly, looking at him for guidance. "Shhh.." he pressed another kiss to her tear tracked eyes "the pain will ease away Hermione..." he gripped her harder and started to move. She whimpered as she felt him start to withdraw and thrust. As he devoured her hungrily, greedily nipping and trailing kisses, muttering words of encouragement.

As the sting of pain fall away, something else took its place and she moaned again. Severus must have recognized she had recovered for he shifted his pace, panting slightly from their position he thrusted harder, quicker. She could feel a different kind of orgasm approaching, one not brought on by her own hands, he seemed to be hitting her bundle of nerves just right.

She remembered closing her eyes, but she felt him watching as her head fell back and her body seemed to flow to a natural rhythm as he thrusted faster, harder. She felt the soft, sensual drag of his lips on her neck and collarbone, like a man quenching his thirst.

She remembered running her hands freely through his hair, touching him in return as she mapped his body, evening grabbing his firm behind at one time, and his hiss of pleasure. He must have felt her tighten around him and knew she was at her peak.

"Come for me witch." he growled, nipping her ear, as his thrusts slowed and he brought his hand down between them, finding her erect nub, he skillfully stroked her. "Severus!" she gripped him as her body bowed tight, then shuddered as pleasure peaked in waves, he kept the same pace with his talented fingers, and she cried out as she peaked again. As she came down from her high she saw that beads of sweat had formed on his brow, his face contorted in abandoned pleasure, still thrusting harder, faster, his nimble fingers still there, driving her wild. It seemed she was about to come again.

"I can't.." she had moaned, clutching him tightly " oh but you will.." he had growled, and he then apparated her to his bed, and she was suddenly on her back and cried out when he withdrew. He trailed kisses down her abdomen, teasing as he went, until he reached the apex of her thighs. When she went to close her legs, feeling awkward, he growled " I want to taste you witch." With a nervous sigh, she relaxed her legs.

He gently, softly kissed his way back to her core, the heart of her passion. She gasped when she felt the first, soft flick of his tongue. He continued his assault, holding her legs and pinning down her when she started to buck. She had a handful of hair in one hand and another placed on his shoulder as he alternated from quick flicks, to slow teasing licks.

"Please Severus...I need you now." Hermione had moaned, and he obliged, quickly aligning his flesh with hers, he thrust forward. She moaned as she felt him fill her completely again. Hermione felt him move slowly, as if savoring the moment like it was his last. This time her orgasm was slow and sweet. When she heard him moan and felt a shift in his pace, she watched him in turn. She caressed his back, savoring the feel of him as he thrusted harder, snapping his hips up until he moaned low, grabbing her hips hard for one more hard thrust as he came. She felt him twitch inside her, as he shuddered from the strength of his own orgasm. As his heart rate slowed, she could feel it, being pressed so closely to him, he kissed her gently once more. Exhausted and still feeling the effects of the elf wine, Hermione had passed out.

A knock on her compartment door brought Hermione back to the present. "Come in." Hermione said, reaching for her ticket next to her, she stood as the door opened, disrupting the snoozing half kneazle. An older witch in pantsuit uniform came in.

"Good evening young lady, your ticket?" Hermione handed over her ticket. " I see it's just you in this compartment? Well goodness that takes care of our overbooked passenger. I'll let the station master know we found room, thank you dear." and before Hermione could get a word in edgewise, the conductor apperated.

So much for booking a whole compartment, sighed Hermione as she sat back down. Pulling out a tomb from her bag, she curled her legs up under her and pulled a throw from her bag as well. She hadn't realized how tired she was, and nodded off while reading, Crookshanks snoring quietly at her side.

 **Severus's point of view**

He had booked his trip in advance, only to discover as he boarded, that there had been a mix up with his booking. The old hag had said something about being overbooked and to wait in the lounge car as she finished checking in passengers. She'd better figure something out he scowled. His trip to New York to procure rare potions ingredients, would keep him busy for most the summer till fall. This travel to New York was supposed to be a break before he arrived.

He had booked a compartment to himself, this wasn't his first trip on the Aurora. This time he didn't want to share quarters, but to enjoy some peace and quiet, and perhaps reflect on a recent event with a bothersome know it all.

"Ah wonderful new dear, I've thankfully found you room with another passenger. Last compartment on the right, off you go now." Before Severus could lodge a complaint though. she apperated with a pop, leaving a grumbling, surley wizard. Collecting his suitcase, he walked briskly to the back of the train. He politely knocked, but when no answer came, he slowly opened the door, peering into the main compartment.

It seemed that the other occupant he was to share the cabin with, was sound asleep. Slight feminine snoring could be heard from underneath the throw covering said occupant. Next to the slumbering blanket, sat an aloof half kneazle. It's yellow eyes watched as Severus settled in for the long trip, taking the empty, overstuffed bench opposite said ginger kneazle, sighing as his aching joints relaxed.

As he perused his cabin, his ex-spy skills noticed the book perching precariously on the table. Curiosity getting the best of himself, he pulled the tomb closer...'Moste Potent Potions' Embossed the cover and as he turned the soft cover over (curiosity peeked) he froze. "Damn!..." he muttered an oath as he read the note inscribed on the inside cover, 'To one Miss Hermione Granger: May this original masterpiece inspire your future works' signed by the author. Curious indeed to have such a priceless tomb in her possession. More bothersome though was the unwanted confrontation that was surely to take place when she roused from her slumber...

Stretching Hermione yawned as her stomach grumbled loudly. Somehow she had managed to lay down on the bench while sleeping, and as she sat up dizziness oddly enough, forced her head back down on her makeshift pillow. As she closed her eyes, hoping for it to pass, she realized she wasn't alone...

As he observed her waking, Severus pondered his options. It was now dark out, and not wanting to wake the sleeping occupant (further prolonging the inevitable) he had missed the dinner hour. Just as his hunger voiced it's presence, Hermione was waking. With a sigh he folded the paper he was reading, as she sat upright, only to quickly compel herself to lay back down, squeezing hers eyes shut.

"Feeling under the weather Miss Granger?" he sneered. He watched as recognition mixed with other fleeting emotions, cross her face.

"Son of a b...!" she curses but as usual Severus was quicker to the punch "Tsk tsk...who knew the brains of the Golden Trio could spew such fowl language..." he said with a scowl. As she slowly sat up, he managed to hear her mumble something about having kissed her fowl mouth.

"Obviously. Let's address the your issues right now shall we? As it is a long trip that we must share... together unfortunately , I have no _desire_ to rehash the past, nor do I wish to discuss that **mistake**." he paused, waiting for her to retaliate. As he met her gaze of dismay mixed with hate, he continued. " As this is my only holiday till this train reaches its destination, I plan to enjoy it in peace...AND in a relatively, relaxing and quiet trip Miss Granger." he continued as she tried to voice her opinion " Make no mistake, do not goad me, for I will not tolerate nor do I have the patience for your know it all tendencies!"...

Angered beyond words at how he could act as if nothing happened between them, she quickly leaned forward, as she fearlessly faced him. " Make no mistake Professor," and standing she picked her tomb up " I certainly will _never_ desire any future association with you, whatever our past **_mistakes_** have been!" and with a toss of her riotous curls, she stepped into the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind her...

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, fatigue overruling his hunger, he stepped into the adjoining suite. Picking the empty bed closest, he stripped down to his black jeans, and with a heavy sigh, attempted to get what sleep he could attempt.

* * *

Please feel free to review :) My first fanfic story... I do enjoy constructive criticism over my favorite brew, coffee :)


	2. Chapter 2: Proof is in the Potion

Chapter 2: Proof is in the Potion

Severus's P.O.V. :

Apparently some war honed habits died hard, for interrupting his unwanted dream of a certain frizzy haired wanton witch, was the sounds of wretching in the compartments luxury bathroom.

'Damn it all' he grumbled as he willed an unwilling erection to abate. He blinked wearily, and reached for his wand under his pillow (another old war habbit) he waved it to check the time. Affirming the ungodly hour of 1:25 am, he slipped from the warmth of his plush bed.

He noticed from her own rumpled bed that she had managed to quietly slip into hers after he passed out. Though it was now vacant in the moonlight that waned through the patio doors, it confirmed that he hadn't been dreaming the sounds of someone sick. He approached the door warily, dealing with an invalid wasn't on his list of holiday to do's. When he heard a moan and another splash of unmentionable contents hitting water, he grimaced.

But, who was he if he wasn't saving somebody else's neck? With a sigh and another grumble, he rapped his nuckles on the oak door...

Hermione's P.O.V. :

After having calmed herself with some chamomile tea, Hermione cleaned up the kitchenet, opting not to have dinner. Nerves slightly less frazzled she contemplated entering the shared bedroom, nervously chewing her bottom lip (a bad habit she never managed to kick) she eyed the empty seat next to Crookshanks.

Knowing she would have one heck of a sore neck if she attempted to sleep on the bench, she sighed in defeat.

Not wanting another horrid confrontation, but wanting to get some well needed sleep, she found some resolve. Quietly opening the door, she warily peeked around it.

Soft snoring could be heard from the potions master, his back was facing her, or what she could make out in the near pitch black en suite.

Tip toeing to her own bed, she silently leviosoed her belongings the nearest closet. Transfigiring her shirt into a night gown (nothing too revealing, but enough to be comfortable) she removed the rest of her clothing. As she climbed under the covers she sighed contently. Still feeling unwell, she welcomed sleep, his soft snoring lulling her eyes closed.

Apparently her body had other plans as a couple of hours later, she wrenched her covers off. Tumbling out of bed she just managed to dash to the bathroom, yesterday's contents making an appearance. Grasping the toilet seat like a lifeline, Hermione wondered if she had picked up the flu somewheres.

Pressing a clammy hand to her forehead, she frowned. 'I don't feal feverish..' but all thoughts came to a screeching hault, as another wave of nausea swept through her small frame. Grabbing a nearby tissue, she wiped her mouth and stilled when she heard someone tap on the door.

"Go away please!"she managed to say, before another wave of nausea made an appearance. She hadn't heard the door open, nor did she realize she wasn't alone till she felt something cool and wet pressed to her neck. But as yet another bout of sickness passed her way, all she could manage was a whimper of gratitude.

As she heard the taps turned on, she was handed another wet towel. When her stomach finally stopped churning she grimaced.

Being sick was deffinately not how she had planned her vacation, and a very rugged, looking out of place potions professor had definitely not been on her to do list.

Obviously not wanting to catch what she had, he hovered near the door. "Unless you need further assistance...I'll leave you to get cleaned up."

Before she could manage a reply of no, he had already left, the door clicking shut confirmed his hasty retreat.

Slowly standing, Hermione wiped her face with the wet towel, her stomach settling finally. Tossing the dirty towels in a nearby hamper, along with her nightgown, she stepped into the shower. She sighed as the just right temperature soothed her tense muscles.

As she washed with her favorite soap (Lavender and vanilla) she racked her memory, trying to narrow down how she came in contact with the flu? Maybe it was stress...yes, that's it!

After rinsing she turned the taps off and stepped out. Feeling slightly refreshed from the lavender and vanilla aroma therapy, she picked up a nearby, surprisingly warm, fluffy towel. She smiled as she toweled dry, appreciating the little things, like a well placed warming charm from a certain dark wizard.

"So I guess he does have some good qualities...though he's still a jerk." Hermione reminded herself as she wrapped the huge fluffy, yet still warm towel around herself, anchoring it under her right arm.

Running her hand through her tangled hair, she sighed in defeat, and opened the door. Realizing she was alone in the shared bedroom, she quickly pulled on some lounge pants and a comfy hoodie. Finding her wand, she spelled her hair into submission and used a charm to clean her teeth, as she had yet to unpack her toothbrush (yes she did prefer some muggle practicalities).

Pulling her wet curls up into her charmed hair clip. A chrismas gift from Harry and Ginny last year, it was silver with feathers for teeth, it held her hair in place, yet light, soft and sparkled when it caught the light. She made her bed, knowing she wouldn't catch any sleep for now.

A cup of tea would help her feel better and she left the bedroom. She paused and leaned against one of the benches, she sat as another spell of dizziness took over. Crookshanks hopped on his mistresses lap, meowing his concern. Before she knew what was happening, she blacked out...

... Severus had been seriously contemplating a potential problem, so lost in thought he cursed. He'd been preparing tea for two, and had burned his finger as he was filling the tea pot to steep. Sticking his burnt finger in his mouth, he just set the kettle back on the cooker, when he heard a loud meowing, followed by a soft thump.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he rushed out of the kitchenet, to find Hermione laying on the floor unconscious, her familiar rubbing up against her.

Severus quickly kneeled down and with a quick spell, assessed that she had passed out. She also tested positive for possible concussion, she had hit her head when she fainted.

He quickly pulled the bell pull near the front entrance of their cabin. With a pop, a train Elf bowed in greeting. " Pip is here to serve you." the elf frowned when he took in the situation. "Shall I assist you to the Medical Car?"

Severus quickly gathered Hermione's slight frame in his arms, One arm hooked under her legs, another gently cradled her head to his shoulder. "Yes, quickly now!" he barked tersely. He could feel tendrils of worry, something wasn't right, and he had a major suspicion that those cherubs had been quite devious indeed.

Hopping forward, the train Elf placed his hand on Severus, and with a snap of his fingers, they apparated to the the first level of the medi car. As the elf bowed and left with a pop, Severus approached the nearby desk with urgency. When the attendant didn't look up from her work, he scowled darkly, turning on his intimidating sneer.

" Clearly, well trained attendants are a rarity..." he snarked. The lady jumped in her chair sheepishly apologizing about improper filing methods and a previous lazy attendant from the day shift.

"Quickly place her in the bed in the first room on the right while I fetch a Mediwizard." as she disapperated from her desk, Severus found the room mentioned, gently placing Hermione on the white, freshly pressed hospital sheets. A wrinkle of worry creased his brow, but dissapeared into a mask of occlusion when the Mediwizard arrived. He glanced at Severus momentarily, then focused on Hermione.

"How long has she been unconscious? Any sytoms prior to her passing out?" asked the Mediwizard as he waved his wand, checking her vitals in a series of practiced wand waving and complicated spell work. A nurse had also appeared, taking notes as each spell revealed statistics and flashing symbols.

" It might be the flu, she was sick earlier and seemed unwell when the train left Britain." he crossed his arms when an alarmed look appeared on the Mediwizard's face. He frowned and rechecked the results of his spells.

"She looks like she'll have a mild concussion, but the symptoms she's showing are not from the flu." he glanced at Severus, now curious. "How to you know the patient?"

Severus had a sneaking suspicion that his recent revelation was about to be confirmed. He quickly lied "She's my fiance, we're engaged to be married in a few months." he played the Mediwizard well, for the medical professional relaxed, and sent the nurse on an errand, shutting the door behind her.

"You might want to sit, seems like it's another case from a recent cherub incident. A colleague of mine owled me earlier today, stating that a recent party had wine tested positive for being tainted."

Severus paled and sat with a thump, and the Mediwizard sat opposite on nearby stool. "So I take it you both were there, and being a potioneer yourself (you taught me long ago at Hogwarts) discovered all too late that the wine was tainted?" he asked, crossing his fingers in his lap.

Severus shifted uneasily " I was aware of the possibility, but couldn't determine what potion had been used. For some reason, I forgot shortly after that it was tainted." Severus felt sweat break on his forehead, dreading what the was comming, but kept his cool composure.

" Well, the results sent to me this morning stated that an extremely rare potion had been used, as well as a charm that tampers with rational thinking." The Mediwizard glanced curiously at Hermione.

"What was the potion?" as he too gazed down at Hermione's sleeping form next to him.

"Apparently a very strong and enhanced fertility potion, guaranteed to result in pregnancy and..." he paused frowning "a quicker than normal gestation, from conception to birth."

Severus paled, leaning forward he placed his head in his hands. What had he done? The results confirmed his lack of thinking with the right head. He picked his head up and scowled " What do you mean?" he looked the Mediwizard in the eye, daring him to withhold any information.

The Mediwizard gulped nervously " Meaning your fiance would be a mother in four month's, providing she stays healthy, there shouldn't be any complications." The Mediwizard ran his hand through his short hair.

"Speaking of her health, she's a little underweight." the Mediwizard shifted slightly when he recieved a glare from the dark wizard. "It could be post war stress I assure you, we'll just add a potion to the list your wife will need to adhere to daily for now." he jotted down another note on his clip board. He flicked his wand and grimaced at the time that appeared on the wall.

"I'm running late dor my rounds, she shouls wake up soon. I'll ha e the nurse pop back in with some prenatal potions and references to some Mediwizards that are more equipped to handle this." Severus was loat un thought, nearly jumping when the Mediwizard clapped him on the back and offered a congratulations. He disapperated before Severus could voine his opinion though.

He glanced at Hermione's unconscious form, wondering how to handle the newest addition to gis list of things least likely to happen to him...


	3. Chapter 3: Prego-BunIsInTheOven

She awoke to a pounding headache and the smell of hospital astringent. Apperently, oddly, her sense of smell was working on overload. As she lifted her hand to her pounding temples, she was able to determine from her working senses, that she was indeed in a hospital.

She gave a slight moan as she opened her eyes, even the subdued light in the room aggravated her headache. As she looked around, she realized she was alone. It seemed her sluggish memory was catching up as she remembered feeling ill and passing out. Hermione winced as she felt a knot the size of a golf ball above her right eye.

"It's much better now thankfully" and Hermione jumped when the nurse walked back in, flicking her wand to check her vitals. " I see," she said as her magic quill jotted down the results " A not so pleasant headache, but everything else seems fine. I have some potions for you to take and you can be on your way dear." the nurse smiled and acciod the tray she had brought in with her. She placed them next to her on the bed, and jotted down some more notes on another clip board attached to her bed.

As Hermione reached for the potions she paused, recognizing the prenatal potions among the pain and nutrition potion. "Excuse me nurse," as Hermione picked up the two prenatal viles " there must be a mistake, I'm not pregnant." she said, hand out, waiting for the nurse to take the two vials she held.

Hermione felt a trickle of worry as the nurse Milly ( what her name tag said) frowned in dismay. "The Mediwizard didn't tell you? Your husband was here not to long ago, I thought for sure he spoke to you before he left?"

"My husband?" Hermione frowned as she set the vials back down. "Are you sure there isn't a mix up?" The nurse checked je paper work again. "Sorry, no. Everything is in order here..." Milly smiled and replaced the clip board.

Her wand buzzed, and the nurse gasped as she checked her time. " Be a dear and take your potions, I'm sure the fall and your condition has perhaps fogged your memory. I'm late for my next patient, don't worry about release paperwork. Your husband has signed off already." the nurse gave a wink to the confused witch before popping out of the room.

Seeing how the nurse left her clipboard on the bed, Hermione snatched it up. Flipping to the right chart, she gasped when she saw the possitive pregnancy test. The clip board fell from her grasp, clasping her face in her hands. She wept as she felt her life fall off kilter.

After a bit of a crying spell (was it thirty minutes since the nurse left?) Hermione dried her eyes on the sleeve of her favorite sweater. Spying the forgotten tray of potions, she sniffled one last sniffle, and took the potions. Oddly enough, the prenatal potion tasted like her favorite candy. Worther's original butter scotch candy (her grandfather's favorite as well)

'Well, thats one thing I can look forward to while pregnant' she smiled. Then frowned, as ALOT of problems started to surface. As she made a mental list, thankfully money wouldn't be a problem. As she tucked the list aside to deal with later, she gently moved her hands to her midsection. She gasped when she felt a slight bump that wasn't there before.

"That can't be possible!" a look of horrific disbelief as she re-read the notes on her chart. She frowned, then read it again. "The nerve of those Cherubs." she muttered as she got off the hospital bed. Feeling the pain potion settle in, she left her room, her mind settling slowly. Her shoulders sagged with worry, she suddenly felt fatigued. Hormones and stress having their wicked way, she nearly bit off the train elfs head waiting by her door.

"Hello Miss, I'm here to take you back to your room as requested by the Mediwizard." bowing so low his nose could have touched the clean, white floor. "I'm sorry, I didnt mean to be rude, just a bit stressed and probably still in shock..." she trailed off and paled. As she allowed the elf to grasp her elbow, she wondered how her baby's father was handling the news.


	4. Chance Of A Lifetime

Out on the en-suite balcony, the potions master shot back his sixth glass of whisky. He sighed as the golden liquid worked it's magic.

Inhaling the warm, fall night breeze (Hermione had been in the Hospital all day) he slapped his glass down on the balcony table. 'Damn those cherubs!' he scowled. He made note to send a nasty letter to the ministry in the morning.

"Hmmmm...troubling times Severus?" queried a wise, old and dearly missed friend from a 4x6 silver frame. "About time you showed up!" the dark man growled as he moved the fancy frame closer, refilling his glass with a shaky hand.

"Well my dear boy, unfortunately I've been needed by many, what with those cheeky cherubs causing a fuss." Severus scowled as he watched Albus Dumbledore pop a lemon drop in his mouth. "Really?" he raised a brow at the gilded frame. Dumbledore looked up, "Fortunately so..."and leaned back in his portrait wing back chair, by a merrily lit fireplace. "I take it Miss Granger hasn't returned yet?"

Severus scowled again, "No, soon though, a patronus was sent shortly before you arrived with a message that she is awake and aware." and downed a seventh glass, his senses starting to dull.

"What's troubling you Severus?" Dumbledore queried quietly, patiently. Setting his glass down again, he glared at the frame, or what would pass for a drunken glare. "She's pregnant Albus...and it's mine." he pushed his hands through his hair for the fifteenth time (odd the things he could track in durress)

"Hmm..." Dumbledore steepled his fingers in thought. Severus rubbed his brow, attempting to ease the stress ache forming. " Damn those bloody, meddling magical creatures. From what the Mediwizard was saying, she'll have it by December..." the dark man scowled

"Now, my boy, I've know you for quite some time. Don't let fear cloud your judgement, or your future for that matter." Albus pushed his spectacles forward. "I have no desire to be a father Albus." muttered Severus, with regret in his unguarded face.

The old wizards face softened in sympathy "Your father was a selfish, manipulative and abusive man. Fear not my boy, you are you, a good, loyal and sound man. I have faith that you'll do fine. Stand by Hermione my boy, for as much as your world may feel tossed, I imagine she feels the same. There may be difficulties ahead for her, from what Madame Pomfrey figures. She will need you Severus, you are a gifted Potions Master and I've seen your inventions. Your ingenuity might ne needed for her down the road." he stood in his portrait "Stand by her Severus, and perhaps, you might get the chance of a lifetime."

" And that would be?..." Severus slurred as he contemplated the empty whisky bottle.

"To be the father you never had my boy...now sober up, and sleep on it. I'm off to speak to an old colleague, he might have some answers to this delightful dilemma." and strolled from his portrait.

Passing his hand through his hair yet again, the potions reached in his robe for his wand. Casting the strongest dissalusionment spell (one of his creation) he faced the patio doors of the en suite balcony. He wasn't in a frame of mind for immediate confrontation, so he quietly waited for Hermione to return.


	5. Chapter 5: A little R&R

The train elf squeaked a "Feel better Miss." before popping from her train compartment. A worried yowl drew her attention as Crookshanks lept from his perch on the window bench and landed in front of his mistress.

"Oh Crooks I'm sorry, your probably starving. Lets get you your favorite meal hmm?" Hermione sighed as she gathered her familiar up in her arms. Crookshanks butted his head to her chin, and was rewarded with an affectionate scratch. Oddly enough, she was delayed the dreaded confrontation with the Professor. She looked around, but he wasn't in the kitchenet either.

She sighed, and pulled a can of sardines from her bag. Setting Crookshanks down on the counter, she smiled upon opening the can. As usual, a meow of thanks was issued, before he "went to town" on his sardines. Suddenly her stomach issued a loud peal of growling, reminding Hermione that she hadn't ate since yesterday afternoon.

"Looks like a doak in that big tub will have to wait.." Hermione spoke softly to herself, and perhaps the new life rapidly growing. She rubbed the small bump, still trying to come to terms with the shocking news from earlier. "Perhaps a perusal tomarrow of the Aurora's famous library of rare books would perk me up." she said to herself as she opened the tiny fridge nearby.

"It's empty.." she frowned as she checked the shelves, and then she noticed a note attached to the back of the fridge. She pulled out the piece of parchment and the closed the door. Hermione read aloud "Hello and welcome to your first trip on the Aurora. Because of the frequency of guests and their duration time of travel varries, the attached kitchenets are charmed to supply on demand. The guests magical signature is keyed to their compartment. When you are ready to use our kitchenet, or this fridge, just think of what you would like, and the charms will provide. Thank you for traveling with Aurora Express."

Hermione placed the note on the counter by Crookshanks, who was still busy snarfing his sardines down. " No sauce spaghetti sounds good." as she pictured what she needed, it wasn't long before she heard soft thuds in the fridge and cubbards. She smiled and laughed in delight when she opened the fridge. The shelves were full of produce and meats. She pulled out ground burger and sausage links, along with veggies to saute. Placing them on the counter by the little stove, Hermione opened the cubbards, finding pasta, pots and pans she began to prepare dinner. She switched on the radio under the counter, tuning it to her favorite muggle station (the country hits came in crystal clear thanks to magic). Humming along, she placed her pot on to boil. Cooking the muggle way helped to distract her busy mind. It relieved some of her stress and anxiety.

Sliding the garlic into the hot olive oil to saute, she washed and chopped her onions, mushrooms and peppers under the watchful eyes of a now happily stuffed half kneazle. She stirred her pan of meat cooking, adding some ground black pepper. Humming along, she tossed the veggies, stirring to evenly coat. Leaving the sizzling veggies, she added some angel hair pasta to her now boiling water. As dinner cooked, Hermione gasped in surprise when she glanced at the now decorative table set for two.

"Okay I'm impressed." smiled Hermione as she smoothed her hand on the white silk table cloth with matching napkins. Bowls filled with fresh salad and steaming italian bread to share. A bottle of sparkling fruit juce also sat on ice. Setting her napkin back down, Hermione drained her cooked meat, slicing and adding it to her veggies she then tossed her cooked spaghetti into her meat and viggie mixture. Evenly coating the spaghetti with meats and veggies, she slid the finished results in a serving bowl that matched the dinner set on the table.

"Well, I think I'll take this meal to go...and have a nice bubble bath." Pulling out her wand, Hermione started the dishes to clean, while she made her plate and poured some sparkling raspberry juice into one of the wine glasses. Leaving the food under a warming spell, she pocketed her wand. Picking up her plate and wine glass, she left the kitchenet. Humming a tune from the radio, she walked into the en suite.

Heading to the bathroom, she paused when something on the balcony caught her eye. Through the glass she saw an open bottle of Hodgkins whisky and a tumbler. Next to it sat an empty, if not fancy, picture frame. Then she noticed the oddly vacant chair...or was it? Setting her dinner on a nearby end table, she approached the glass door. 'Perhaps now would be a time to call a truce.' Hermione thought with a sad smile.

As she opened the door she gazed at the chair. "If you're there, and not too inebriated, I made some dinner. Your welcome to it if your hungry, that is." Hermione gave herself a private high five when she saw the chair move a fraction. Leaving the door open, she again picked up her own dinner and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Setting her glass down, she twirled some spaghetti on her and took a bite. She sighed as the flavors hit her starving tastbuds. Turrning on the taps she saw an odd nob next to the hot water tap. Hermione gave it a turn and smiled as lavender scented bubble bath dispensed in the tub. Taking a mental note to add this charm to her own home, she continued to eat as the giant tub filled.

Taking a sip of her sparkling fruit juce (she liked this too) she sat it down as she undressed for her bath. Taking drink in hand and feeling full finally she used her wand to vanish her empty plate to the kitchen. Stepping in she sighed as the warm, bubbly water enconsed her tired body. Moving to the end of the tub, she settled in the lounge seat of the giant tub. Suddenly light but firm jets of water activated and she moaned as they hit just the rights muscles. Hermione leaned her head bavk on the head rest, watching the scenery fly by dappled in moonlight. The train was passing by a large lake with a large forest and mountain looming in the background.

She dozed as the jets, warm water and the combined lull of the train were soothing her. She relaxed as all the stress from the past three days melted away.


	6. Sod the Suds

Severous had fallen asleep when his impeccable hearing allerted him to the balcony door opening. Opening his bleary eyes he glimpsed a womanly figure leaning out, looking in his direction.

As his alcohol induced brain struggled to function, he just stared, entranced with how the light behind her framed her sillouette. Her curls had a dimension of their own, and catching light, shimmered merrily in different tones of brown.

Swallowing down the odd yet familiar feeling of desire, he leaned forward in his chair as he heard Hermione's offer of dinner. Before he could reply though, she had turned on heel and went inside.

Rubbing his eyes to help see better, he cancelled his dissalutionment spell. He had expected an outburst of some sort from the Griffindor princess, and was quite surprised when none had come. Sighing wearily, Severus stood, pocketing the ornate frame and clearing away his mess with a flick of his ebony wand, he stepped into the en suite.

His spy like senses honed in on the adjoining bathroom, and the sound of taps running combined with the scent if lavender reached his sensitive pallet. As he stood before the bathroom door contemplating on knocking, the impulse was saved by a protesting rumbling of his stomach. Reminding him of the abuse he had been giving it ealier.

As his finer scense of smell picked up the wonderful aroma of italian quisine, his feet took over and he followed his nose to it's source. Passing a snoring half kneazle to the kitchenet, Severus finally found what his hunger wanted. A dinner set for two, he seated himself, digging in to the small feast. As he dined on his pasta and salad, he noticed the missing plate and wine glass. His gaze wandered to the bottle on ice. He pulled out the bubbling juice, hastily placing it back. 'At least she's comming to terms quickly.' he thought with her healthy choice. Very rarely did he not cook for himself, so he tucked into to the free meal. His eye brows rose at his first taste of her recipe. it wasn't long before he finished the delicious meal. Wiping his mouth he leaned back with a contented sigh.

He supposed a future with Hermione wouldn't be all bad if it involved more meals like this. Though he was a skilled potions master, the same skill didn't apply to cooking. He knew the basics, but not always did his meals come out well. Usually potions work was his biggest distraction, which left little time for meals. With a fick of his wand, Severus cleaned up dinner. He frowned when ge realized it had been forty minutes since he sat down to eat, and no Hermione yet. He quickly exited the kitchenet and into the shared bedroom. The bathroom door closed, ge heard the faint radio of muggle music, 90's alternative to be exact. He didn't know the band (he winced at another reminder of their age gap) and lighty knocked on the door.

With no response he grew concerned and tried the handle, opening the unlocked door. Apparently his alcohol induced mind had vacated, and he clenched his jaw at the vision before him. Candles lit the bathroom, softly illuminating a sleeping goddess, enconsed in bubbles, lavender teasing his scense of smell. Feeling his traitorous body responding against his will, he spied he empty plane and wine glass perched on a nearby sink. He vanished them to the sink with a non verbal spell.

Unfortunately for him, the bubbles hadn't dissapated, though oh how his mind did wander. Pulling up his occlumans skills, he ocluded his feelings, his face a mask of indifferance once again. He cleared his, throught loudly, attempting to wake the slumbering witch. When that didn't work, he turned the radio off, and gently shook her shoulder "Hermione..." he groaned inwardly when she moved slightly, causing the suds to fall from one pert breast. Struggling with his traitorous mind, he heard her gasp, and his eyes locked with the startled witch. " Your bath has turned cold witch, I'll leave now that your awake." He turned to go, but was stopped by her sharp intake of breath. Hearing her shock he turned back around, his mouth falling open as he gazed apon her. Her sud soaked nakedness forgotten as his eyes followed the path of her hands, stopping at the obvious swell of new life now growing at a rapid rate. She now looked six months pregnant, as he judged rounded belly, but decadently beautiful still.

As she moved to step out of the bath, he noticed her lack of balance, quickly moving forward he caught her by the shoulders. "I'm okay.." she mumbled, a becoming blush appeared on her face as she nibblef her lip nervously. "Sod the suds.." his senses on overload, he threw caution to the wind, pulling her closer, he hungrily ravaged her lips. When she melted into him, he growled and turned, setting her bare bottom on a nearby counter.


End file.
